Ipot challenge
by Schneephoenix
Summary: 10 drabbles zu 10 verschiedenen Liedern! Ganz viel Spaß damit!


_Hallo!!! Hab gerade dieses I-pot challenge entdeckt und konnte einfach nicht widerstehen._

_Die Regelen lauten wie folgt: _

_1: Paring oder Character aussuchen_

_2: Ipot auf shuffel stellen _

_3: ne kurze FF zu jedem Lied schreiben, das läuft - man hat immer nur so lange Zeit, wie das Lied lang ist, dass heißt du fängst mit dem Lied an und hörst damit auf ohne am Schluss zu zögern oder etwas zu verändern!_

_4: das ganze 10 Mal!_

_Mein gewähltes Paring ist Carlisle/Esme_

_Also viel Spaß damit!!! Sagt mir welches ihr am Besten fandet. _

_Liebe Grüße^^_

1. Cira Con me – Josh Groban

Ich lief langsam durch den Flur, hinüber zur Treppe. Niemand war zuhause, niemand außer mir und Carlisle. Ich stieg die Stufen nach unten und dort angekommen entdeckte ich ihn. Der Raum war erfühlt von leiser, wunderschöner Musik. Unsere Augen trafen sich und der Raum war voll von unserer Liebe. Er lächelte, ich lächelte und ich fühlte tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch als er eine Hand nach mir ausstreckte. Ich lief zu ihm.

„Darf ich bitten?" fragte er, eine Hand hinter seinem Rücken, die anderen erwartungsvoll, wartend nach mir ausgestreckt.

2. No Bravery – James Blunt

Wir waren umgeben von Leid und Trauer und Wut und Angst. Ich versuchte zu helfen so gut ich konnte. Aber der Schock steckte mir in den Knochen. Wir waren nicht weit, als die Bombe hoch ging. Und im ersten Moment hatte ich wirklich angst und dann Carlislie nach meiner Hand gegriffen und wir sind los gerannt. Und jetzt sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er alles gab und sein Gesicht spiegelte den selben Horror wie er mir ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

3. Awake –Josh Groban

Ich stand am Fenster. Allein. Ich schaute hinaus und sah doch nichts. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und durchbrach die Wolkendecke. Es hatte keine Bedeutung. Die Sonne brach sich an meiner Haut und durchströmte den Raum.

Es war so wunderschön dies bei meiner Esme zu beobachten. Ich würde es niemals wieder erleben. Sie hat mich verlassen, ich konnte nichts tun. Sie starb und sie nahm mein Leben mit sich.

Mit ihr hatte ich gerlernt was liebe zu leben bedeutete, was es mit einem Menschen anrichten konnte, jetzt war da nichts als Schmerz. Sie fehlte. So sehr. Ich brauchte sie. Nur noch einen letzten Tag, eine letzte Nacht. Esme. Ich werde niemals aufhören können dich zu liebe. Niemals.

4. Annabell, auch Annabell – Reinhard May (All human)

„Carlisle, welche Dose soll ich aufmachen? Birnen oder Pfirsiche?" ich schaute hinüber zu meinen Mann.

„Birnen." Antwortete er simple.

„Nein Pfirsiche." Entschlossen griff ich nach dem Dosenöffner,

„Warum fragst du, wenn du ohnehin schon eine eigene Meinung hast?" ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, ich hatte gehofft wir hätten vielleicht die selbe Meinung und dann hätte ich mich mit Pfirsichen besser gefühlt."

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen... dann mach die Pfirsiche auf,."

„Nein, jetzt mach ich die Birnen auf."

„Nein die will ich nicht mehr."

„Aber ich!!!"

5. You could be happy – Snow Patrol

Sie war so weit weg und es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte sie vertrieben, sie hatte mich verlassen und jetzt war ich alleine und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie es ihr ging. Ob sie glücklich war oder Traurig. Mit allem was ich besaß hoffte ich Ersteres. Ich tat es damit es ihr besser ging. Sie hatte mein Herz mit genommen.

7. Standing in the rain – Billy Talent

"Jasper, mach die Musik leiser!!!" ich stand vor der Türe meines Sohnes, sie war verschlossen und er machte keine Anstalten sie zu öffnen und zu tun, was ich ihm sagte.

„Jasper!" ich klopfte gegen die Tür und dann zog ich meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wenn er es so wollte. Ich ging den Flur entlang und stieg die Treppe nach Oben, ich ging zu dem Büro meine Mannes und klopfte. Ich bekam keine Antwort also öffnete ich die Tür einfach.

„Carlisle?" Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch aber er schien mich nicht zu bemerken.

„Hee!?" ich lief zu ihm und da entdeckte ich die Stöpsel in seinen Ohren. Na wunderbar.

8. Wie ein Baum den man fällt – Reinhard May (All human)

„Er hatte keine Schmerzen, Mrs. Cullen. Es ging ganz schnell." Der Arzt hatte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich verstand nicht, was er mir sagen wollte. Rose neben mir brach plötzlich zusammen und weinte unerbitterlich.

„Mrs Cullen? Verstehen Sie? Er musste nicht leiden. Es war sofort tot." Tot?

9. Lovers in Japan/ Reign of Love – Coldplay

Liebe ist seltsam aber wunderschön. Sie schmerzt aber sie bringt das größte Glück, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Liebe war Chaotisch und nicht immer einfach zu verstehen, eigentlich nie einfach zu verstehen. Sie erfüllte einen und war da wenn man sie brauchte. Sie machte die schlimmen Zeiten erträglich und die guten noch besser.

Carlisle und Esme hatten dies alles gelernt und da waren immer Momente, da waren immer Augenblicke wo sie glaubten an ihre Grenzen gestoßen zu sein, aber immer wieder fanden sie zurück und ihre Liebe wurde nur stärker. Sie hielt die Familie und sie selbst zusammen. Sie machte alles einfach und das unerträglich erträglich. Sie liebten sich. Grenzenlos und ohne Bedingungen. Die Liebe würde sie noch durch jeder Herausforderung tragen.

10. Everything'll be allright – Joshua Radin (All human)

Gedankenverloren lief ich durch die Straßen New Yorks, mit meinen Gedanken weit, weit weg. Zuhause bei Esme und dem Baby. Rose, meine kleine Tochter. Die letzten Wochen waren so anstrengend, ich war nur selten zuhause. Ich vermisste meine kleine Familie so sehr, die Arbeit fraß mich auf. Ich sehnt mich danach, an ihrem Bettchen zu stehen und ihr beim Schlafen zuzuschauen. Dann würde alles gut sein. Sobald ich wieder bei ihnen war, würde alles wieder gut werden.


End file.
